Little Ditty about Huck and Desiree
by SuperAlex64
Summary: When Yogi and his pals decide to go camping, Huckleberry Hound ends up losing his memory in a hiking accident. Helped by a pretty, kind girl, he starts to fall in love but what happens when his friend find him? And why is there a gang after them?


**First of all, I know that the word Ditty refers to song but I didn't know that when I thought of the title, I thought it meant story or something. I just liked the reference. What?! I like John Cougar Mellencamp!**

**This is a modernized version of the romantic subplot from 'The Good, The Bad and Huckleberry Hound'**

**Now My longest one-shot**

**Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Desert Flower (Desiree Fleur instory), her family, the Dalton Gang, Atom Ant, among others belong to Hanna-Barbera**

* * *

**Little Ditty about Huck and Desiree **

"Today's the day, fellas," cheered Yogi Bear, as he lifted the last of the supplies into the van that he normally used as 'Yogi's Holiday Jollyday Tour Bus'.

His little bear buddy, Boo-Boo who despite his youth is vastly more mature than his best friend, then shouted enthusiastically, "No girls!"

Snagglepuss, their pink mountain lion drama king-type friend, added, "Just us men, even!"

Huckleberry Hound, their mellow blue furred South-drawl talking dog who was also Snagglepuss's best friend,casually asked, "Yogi, are you sure we have enough supplies?"

"Sure as sure!" answered Yogi, grinning.

So everyone who was there got piled into the van and away they went!

As this small motley crew were on the road, Boo-Boo commented, "It's too bad our other friends couldn't make it."

"Yes, it is," said Yogi, eyes on the road, serious, then shrugged his shoulders, adding, "But hey, they were busy."

Huck, from the back seat, added, "Yeah, it really showed in their phone calls, remember?"

..._weeks earlier..._

_"Hi, Augie! Hi, Doggie! It's me, Boo-Boo and-"_

_'Sorry, folks, me and Dad are on a father/son for a few weeks but as soon as we get back, we promise to get back to you [BEEP]'_

_"...Oh, never mind."_

_::::::_

_"Hello?"_

_"Oh, hello, Blabber Mouse, it's me, Snagglepuss. I was wondering if you and Snoop would like to-"_

(from the background) _"Who was that?"_

_"It's Snagglepuss, Snoop."_

_"Lemme talk to him... Hi, Snag. Look this isn't a good time."_

_"Do you want to go camping with Yogi and the rest of the gang?"_

_"Love to but can't. We're in London to solve a mystery involving drowned widows and orphan."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Yeah,... we gotta go. _(hangs up.)

_::::::_

_"H-helo?"_

_"Secret Squirrel? Is that you? I know that you and Morocco like to keep to yourselves but-"_

_"Yogi, this isn't a good time!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, you wanna go camping with me and the gang?"_

(from background)_ "Secret! I don't wanna be lowered into a cauldron of lava!"_

_"Sorry Yogi! _(hangs up)

_:::::_

_"Atom Ant? This is Huck, you know, the blue dog that hangs out with Yogi and the rest."_

_"Huck? Huck? Huck? Oh, Extreme Doormat!... Sorry, that's what some of us call behind your back... heh, heh."_

_"That's okay. do you wanna go camping with us?"_

_"I'd love too but I'm on a mission to rescue this all-girl band that was accidentally shot into space."_

(melodious voice from background)_ "Atom? You coming?"_

_"Coming! Huck, I'll tell you this goes, later. Ciao."_

_"Bye, Atom._

_:::::_

So they spent the rest of the day making phone calls but everyone was too busy or had something come up.

...

As the group drew near to their destination, told funny stories and gave each other advice, even.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd, Huck!" started Snagglepuss, from the back of the van, "I'm just saying that this DesertFlower1988 may not be who 'she' says 'she' is."

"But-"

"No buts, 'she' might just be some mean-spirited witch."

As Snagglepuss continued to talk to Huck about this, Yogi commented, "Sheesh, see that Boo-Boo? All that because of some girl!"

Boo-Boo asked, "What about Cindy?"

"That- that's different."

"Uh-huh," continued Boo-Boo, "I don't get it, Yogi. Why are we going camping? Huck is clearly the only who's really interested the idea but that's because he's a dog from the city. We're both bears and Snag's a mountain lion. We practically live that life!"

"Well, Boo-Boo, ya see," Yogi explained, as he drove, "I cherish all the times we hang out together, whether it was a birthday party, a space race, the Olympics, helping random little girls, treasure hunts, traveling the world doing the Planeteers' jobs because a bunch of guys in suits pulled out contracts from briefcases said we had to, even though, that's not our normal shtick."

"Don't forget solving mysteries in a mall!" Huck added, cheerfully pitching in.

Yogi suddenly slammed the brakes and turned to face Huck, "I thought we were never gonna speak of _that _again! We were young, and dumb and had terrible fashion sense!"

"Gee, I'm sorry, Yogi," responded Huck.

"Me, too, Huck, me, too.

After driving for two hours, the gang finally got to their destination, a cave similar to the one Yogi and Boo-Boo normally live in, surrounded by forest not unlike Jellystone Park, only difference was that there was a lake nearby.

Yogi, sniffing the air, said, grinning, "Ah, nothing like our summer home, aye, Boo-Boo?"

"You said it, Yogi."

"Yogi," said Snagglepuss, "This is surprisingly nice."

"Especially with that resort across the lake," added Huck.

"WHAT?!"

Yogi and Boo-Boo stared at the fancy ultra-modern houses just at the other side of the lake, where even at that distance, it was very clear that only the elite were welcome.

"That's new," commented Boo-Boo.

"Let's ignore those rich folks," said Yogi.

Easier said than done but, hey, they managed.

For the next few days, they did everything a camper would do in their own wacky way. It was interesting to watch to say the least. Snagglepuss did catch Huck on his phone, trying to contact DesertFlower1988. After a quick lecture, he took the phone away.

Huck was starting to get sick of being around only Yogi, Boo-Boo, and Snagglepuss, he wanted to be alone for just a little while. So the next morning, he announced, "I'm going hiking, please don't follow," and left, unaware of the danger.

...

At the other side of the lake, where the rich and elite stayed and played, in one of the homes, was a young woman getting dressed in very casual attire: purple T-shirt, cargo shorts, and boots. This woman was a lovely, blonde dog with big, beautiful eyes, just filled with kindness, She grabbed her backpack and proceeded to run out of her room, excitedly. As she run for the front door, she almost ran into her father, an older, kind but strict, strong yellow-furred dog, in a casual suit.

"Geez, Dezie, what's your hurry?" he asked.

"I'm going hiking, Daddy," she answered, "Be back soon!" running out the door.

As soon as the door slammed shut, an older dog woman, her mother, also a blonde wearing a casual purple blouse and grey skirt came into the room.

She said, smiling, "My, was that our Desiree?"

"She's certainly growing up," said the father, proud but admitted something, "I'm just glad she's away from the computer and isn;t talking to what's-his-username."

"M-BlueHombre1958," answered the mother, from memory, after all, her daughter wouldn't stop talking about him, "Suppose he's real."

"Doubt it."

Meanwhile, Dezie hiked out and about, exploring new places, seeing new things, stopping to pick the occasional flower. She was definitely in a gleeful carefree mood, running and skipping about, with flowers in hand, singing a little tune until she saw something.

"A rock slide," she said to herself.

Carefully, she started to investigate. But as she did though, her eyes came upon something she never thought she would see among the rubble: an unconscious body.

Naturally, she gasped as her mind processed what was going on. She stared at him but she knew she had no time for staring at the handsome, blue-furred figure. She had to get help, fast.

...

His eyes slowly open, just a little and what does he find? A pretty little woman staring at him, smiling. He opened his eyes more just to get a better look.

"A-are you an angel?" he said.

"No," she smiled, blushing, "I'm not."

"It's too bad," he continued, "Because I think you're mighty pretty."

She really was, now wearing a white tank top, blue shorts with a purple sweater tied around her waist. Her black ears done like pigtails.

"Why, thank you," she said, blushing even harder, "So... what's your name?"

"My name? Name..., name..., name?" he murmured, scratching his head, then it suddenly dawned on him.

'Gosh, I can remember anything!"

The girl then said, calmly, "Don't panic, I'll get the doctor," but soon as she got out the door, she ran, screaming, "DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"

The patent then asked, "May I panic now? Guess not."

Not too long after, a doctor came in, saying, "Alright, John Doe, I'm going to have to ask you some questions. Don't worry about Miss Fleur, she'll be waiting for you."

_[lots of questions later]_

"Okay, John, you're free to go," said the doctor, letting the patent, who was sucking on a lollipop, out the door. The dog with amnesia who was apparently to be called 'John Doe' later met up with the girl from earlier.

"Miss Fleur, why did that man call me 'John Doe', is my name?" he asked.

"No, you see, when I found you, there was nothing on you that could be used as ID so we used a placeholder. I think one else could explain it better, after all, it's not like I would name after my friend's screen name," she explained, walking along with him "Also, my name is actually Desiree, Dezie for short."

John then remarked, "Your name is almost as pretty as your face."

Desiree then blushed again, commenting, "Boy, you sure know how to make a girl feel good."

So she had John stay at home with her and her parents, though it took a lot of effort convincing her father. After all, he mostly saw John as just some lowly punk solely based on the color of his fur. Desiree would also spend her time, showing John around the place and did everything she could to help him, even going as far as getting him a job and then another because he got fired due some circumstance. After some time, the two became close friends.

They would have a lot of fun together. They would go on fantastic picnics where John would marvel at Desiree's picnic basket packing skills. They would go to the lake and mess around, bare in mind, this is a public place. She even told him about 1958.

John then said, "I hope you meet him someday, Dezie."

"Me, too."

But of course, her father did not approve of this budding friendship. He would sometimes rant about it to his wife.

"That lowly punk thinks he deserves Desiree? I say ha!"

His wife, Mrs. Fleur then asked, "But dear, John is so sweet, how exactly is he a punk?"

"You're serious? Have you even seen his FUR?! Also, we don't know anything about him, he could be a mass murderer, or a rapist, or even the who steals candy from babies!"

"Hmm..., I suppose you do have a point there, on account of the amnesia, but he's so sweet and helpful, and you have to admit he's extremely likable, even if, it's just the amnesia talking."

Mr. Fleur then said, "I'm not telling Desiree yet but the boy's got to go soon."

...

As that day drew nearer, without them knowing it, John and Desiree went to a little party with some friends and acquaintances. John made sure Desiree didn't do anything crazy, and in return, Desiree made sure John didn't do anything crazy. It really was a nice little get-together with an over-stocked refreshment table and dancing, lots and lots of dancing. Then the machine came out, the karaoke machine, that is. Party-goers lined up for a chance at glory. Goers like this one group of girls in their cute, little party dresses sang very prettily, while, goers like Charles 'Chuckling Chipmunk' Childley completely butchered 'Oh My Darling, Clementine', his maniacal laughter probably helped.

John, in the crowd with Desiree, commented, "Imagine being forced to listen to _THAT _all day," to which Desiree giggled, but, then she developed a sneaky idea. As soon as Chuckling Chipmunk got off the stage, she dragged John onstage and picked the song, even. It was one of her all time favorites: about an uptown girl and a backstreet guy.

All was quiet as John open his mouth to sing and...

Boy, talk about tone-deaf!

But, it was also sincere like he genuinely believed the song the way she did.

Unfortunately, as soon as finished, John had his revenge on Desiree. He pulled her onstage and picked a song, one of the most notoriously difficult songs to sing, well known for its incredible music video (pencil-sketch animation and live action?! What a combo!). Desiree, despite having a more appealing singing voice, kept messing up the words while, John, despite being tone-deaf, nailed all of the words.

It was humiliating, it was fun, it was humiliatingly fun.

Clearly, Desiree was enjoying every moment of being there next to John and vice versa. She smiled as he took her paw and led her away from the party to a hill. Just from the distance alone, one could tell that a proposal was being made.

...

On the night before Mr. Fleur had planned on kicking John out, both John and Desiree were about finished packing their bags and were getting ready to run away together. Desiree was signing the note she was to leave for her parents. As she did, she said, dreamily, "Just imagine: a farm with goats and pigs."

John then added, "Don't forget the rabbits, Dezie, don't forget the rabbits."

Desiree, with mind flashing back to a book she had to read in the ninth grade, said, "O...kay?"

Suddenly, there was a crash heard and yelling and not by anyone they knew so John shushing Desiree, left the room to investigate.

Under the cover of darkness, John snuck into the living room and what does he find? A bunch of men he doesn't know (granted amnesia probably helped with that) in the shadows arguing over taking off with the piano.

"Something tells me that these men aren't here to review pop music," commented John, to himself.

He then walked up to them and asks, causally, "Good evening, gents, what can I do you for?"

One of them responded, in a loud, gruff voice, "You can get lost! We're almost done with this place!"

Then John said, "Oh, I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Oh, really? What are you going to do about it?" asked a different man with higher-pitched, childlike voice.

"This," John answered, before opening a can of whoopass and started beating the robbers up, using his mixed martial arts skills, in the dark. Soon, they were all knocked out when suddenly the lights came on.

It was the family, Mr. and Mrs. Fleur and Desiree suddenly looking shocked as they stared at the unconscious robbers. Only, Mr. Fleur was able to say something.

"The Dalton Gang."

Yes, the Dalton Gang, in no particular order: Pinky, Stinky, Finky, Dinky

Nobody said anything as he called the cops and nobody argued when he said, "Go back to bed."

Eventually, the parents found out John and Desiree's plans for running away together and reacted, accordingly, in fact, it was Mr. Fleur's reaction that was the most surprising.

"You're not running off to get married, I'll see to that," he said, sternly, looking at the two in the eye, then softened as he added, smiling, "You're getting married here."

**_"WHAT?!"_** shouted everyone else, jaws dropped.

"I meant what I said," responded Mr. Fleur, shrugging his shoulders.

Desiree then hugged him tightly, happily shouting, "Oh, Daddy!"

"Sweetheart? Daddy can't breathe."

As soon as she let go, Mr. Fleur turned to his wife, saying, "You'd better start preparing," to which she nodded and left the room with Desiree, following excitedly.

When John was about to leave the room, Mr. Fleur stopped him, grabbing his shoulder, saying sternly, "I'm on to you. You may have proven yourself but if you so much as hurt Dezie in any way, shape or form, i will personally break every bone in your body. You got that?"

John nervously nodded quickly.

"Good, you may go."

...

Today's the day of the wedding and the guests all came in there best attire because either they liked Desiree and John together or they found the very idea amusing or they just wanted free food from the after party. Either way, the place was packed.

As for John, he just stood before a mirror, nervous, in a suit borrowed from Mr. Fleur, tailored to fit him, of course.

As for Desiree, she too stood before a mirror, also nervous, in her mother's lacy wedding gown from long ago.

Then it was time.

She was led by her father down aisle where John was. She smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today..."

...

Meanwhile,, Yogi, Boo-Boo and Snagglepuss were still looking for Huckleberry Hound but no such luck. They managed to get into contact their friends, mostly the ones that worked as detectives. But while they were all happy to help, they were just their own lives and cases. But they did spread the word.

Nobody could get into contact with Atom Ant so presumably, he was still on his mission to rescue that all-girl band from outer space.

One of the friends asked if they had heard anything about a group of brothers known as the Dalton Gang. But Yogi and the others hadn't heard anything.

Snagglepuss managed to convince Yogi to at least, try to look for Huck in the rich side of the lake. They already looked around the area but now's the time to look inside, plus Snag wanted to check the place out.

While Snagglepuss looked at all of beautiful homes, Yogi commented on how emptier the place seemed than usual.

While Yogi rubbed his chin suspiciously and Snagglepuss gawked at everything, Boo-Boo spotted something on the groud. picking it up, he saw that it was a flier. His eye widened as he looked it over.

"Yogi! Snag! Look!" he shouted, as he held the flier up to Yogi's face.

Yogi took it and quickly read it aloud.

"...wedding of John Doe and Desiree Fleur,' he then looked at Boo-Boo, confused, saying, "Now's not the time for delicious wedding cake!"

"Look at picture, Yogi, look at the picture," Boo-Boo insisted.

Yogi, with Snagglepuss looking over his shoulder, stared at the picture depicting two dogs, one male, one female. The female, a pretty yellow-furred thing, was wearing a purple and white dress, smiling widely with her fiance, a blue-furred dopey looking thing, wearing a darker blue jacket with a red bowtie. That was when it dawned on them.

"That- that's Huck," said Snagglepuss. surprisingly shocked.

Yogi then said, "Snag, Boo-Boo? We have a wedding to crash."

...

"If so happens, that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever, hold your peace."

**_"STOP THE WEDDING!__"_**

Everyone then stopped, turned around and stared at the pair of bears and the mountain lion who just ran in, shouting. So, needless to say, everyone was confused.

The group then ran down the aisle and embraced John, who, of course, was the most confused. But the group shouted, happily, "Huck! We finally found you!"

Confused, John asked, "Huck? Who's Huck? And who are you people? Please get off me."

Boo-Boo then said, shocked, "Why, you're Huck, Huckleberry Hound," he then turned to Snagglepuss, saying, "Show him his phone."

He nodded as he pulled out his friend's phone and gave it to John, raising his eyebrows, immediately started to go though the pictures with Desiree. There they saw pictures of a hound similar to John with the fur in the same shade of blue and a similar fashion sense, grinning with either somebody from this group or some other characters, some of which Desiree knew were famous in some way. Yes, she was believing this scruffy bunch and started to distance herself from... Huck.

John, on the other hand, said skeptically, "Yeah, I don't know."

Yogi leaned to his friends, whispering, "He doesn't believe us."

"Gang, I'll handle this," said Snagglepuss, stomping up to John, saying, "This will make you remember!" and b-slapped him, knocking him to the ground.

"Snag? What was that for?"

"Huck! You remember!" shouted the three friends, running to hug him again as he rubbed his cheek.

Yogi then said, cheerfully, "Now that we saved you, let's leave."

"Save me?" asked Huck, confused, "From what?"

"Getting married, of course."

"What? But I-" started Huck, "Look I appreciate the gesture but I can't just leave."

"Why not?"

"It's because I'm in love with this bit-" stopped Huck as when he gestured to Desiree, he realized that she was gone. He then wondered aloud, "Where's Dezie?"

Mr. Fleur, getting up and cracking his knuckles, answered in an angry tone, "My daughter ran out crying."

"Oh," said Huck, quietly, then turned back to his friends, with a silly, little grin, shrugging his shoulders, saying, "Looks like I'm going to have to reassure Dezie that I still want to get married, if she'll still have me," and to the crowd, he shouted, "The wedding is still on!"

Before Huck could walk out, Snagglepuss asked, "Well, what about DesertFlower1988? I thought you liked her."

Sighing, Huck said, "I do but that's the internet, not real life. For all I know, DesertFlower could be a terrible person I wouldn't want to associate with. Also Dezie's too special to just give up. I need to do this."

That's when a scream was heard from outside.

**_"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_**

Huck, wide-eyed, shouted, "That's Dezie!"

Everybody then ran outside to outside to take a look. Huck had to push away people just to get though.

Outside, Desiree in her wedding gown was fighting off the Dalton Gang, whom apparently escaped from jail. As she did, the men were ruining her gown.

One of them, Pinky, obviously the one dressed in pink, said to her, "It's a shame to ruin such a beautiful gown but we do want revenge on your fiance."

That was when the leader, Stinky noticed the people stepping out the church, just find out what's going on, shouted to his brothers, "Quick! Grab the bitch!"

Despite her kicking and screaming, the gang made off with Desiree! They jumped into their getaway car, exceeding the speed limit but not before driving up to Huck and blowing a raspberry at him, laughing.

"I have to save her!" shouted Huck.

Mr. Fleur threw his car keys to him, saying, "Take my car."

Huck, nodding, ran for his future father-in-law's car.

Yogi, to his friends, asked, "What are we doing? We have a van! Let's help Huck!"

Snagglepuss, then cheered, "Yes! Let's go!"

"To the Holiday Jollyday Tour Bus!" shouted Boo-Boo, pointing dramatically.

_"DesertFlower1988?"_ thought Mrs. Fleur, thoughtfully.

...

_"This is the worse,"_ thought Desiree, in her ruined gown, stuck in a car with a gang that escaped jail for attempting to rob her family and others, sitting on the lap of what-was-his-name-again... Dinky, held against her will, literally, Dinky's strong arms were wrapped around her.

She then spoke.

"Where are you taking me? Why are you taking me? What is the point?"

"Well, missy, it's because... because...," started the shorter one..., Finky, as he started wavering, "Gee Boss, why are taking her?"

"For revenge!"

Desiree, then muttered under her breath, "Seems legit," but said out loud, "He'll come after you, you know, and he might bring his friends too."

"What? The bears and that mountain lion? What can they do?"

"One, never underestimate bears or lions, two, **HUCKLEBERRY HOUND** has surprisingly a lot of famous friends, all against crime!"

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Let's see," said Desiree, mind flashing back to the pictures on the phone, "There was," picture of that Zorro wannabe,"...El Kabong," picture of Huck in a red vest posing with a goofy-yet-lovable metallic mutt in a blue vest, yet, wearing a green mask and cape,"...Dynomutt, which by extension, means he knows Blue Falcon," picture of Huck with a brown furred dog in red robes and black mask, "...Hong Kong Phooey, number one super guy," picture of Huck wearing a purple fedora and grey trenchcoat with an embarrassed yet annoyed soaking wet squirrel in a bath towel next to him, "...Secret Squirrel," and picture of Huck with a fire ant wearing a white helmet and orange sweater with purple pants photo-bombing it, "...Atom Ant! They probably know others."

The men were now obviously scared of this: Huck having all these connections. What if he actually used them? But still Stinky just laughed, saying, "Let them come! They are all busy with their own lives and missions! Friggin' Atom Ant is in space! They won't just stop for just one little bit-" He was cut off by Desiree angrily growling at him, "You just proved my point."

This actually relieved the other Daltons until Stinky spotted something in the rear-view mirrors.

"What the-!"

Everyone then turned around and saw it. Desiree recognized her father's car with Huck driving which surprised her because her father wouldn't let her drive it unless she had an insanely good reason and even then, it's a big maybe. Behind that, was a red bus driven by an extremely determined bear.

"Ha!" shouted Desiree, glaring determinedly, "Here's comes the help!"

Meanwhile Yogi poked his head out the window, shouting to Huck, "What's your plan?!"

Huck then poked his head out his window, faced him, shouted back, "I don't know!"

"WHAT?!"

So they simply kept on following the gangsters' car, trying not to lose them or it's game over. Stinky was obviously trying to shake them but couldn't. He was getting angry, you wouldn't like it when he's angry. His own brothers wouldn't admit it but they were getting scared.

As for Huck, Yogi, and the others, they were trying figure out a better plan than just following them. What they needed was a miracle.

And it came in the form of a shooting star, burning bright, despite the fact that it's the middle of the day, coming closer and closer- wait, that's no shooting star, it's a flaming spaceship! And it's heading right toward them!

Thinking quickly, both Huck and Yogi slammed on the brakes, just to stare at the ship landing way out in front of the Daltons' car and was sliding fast. Seeing that thing, Stinky stopped the car but, when he did, Desiree bit Dinky's arm and now freed, she quickly opened the door and jumped out, running away quickly. Naturally, they gave chase.

But as soon as, one of them barely touched her arm, they heard the last thing they wanted to hear: the loud fearsome cry of **_'Up and at 'em, Atom Ant!' _**

He flew right at the gangsters and started wailing on them, left and right. Since, he had no way of knowing about Desiree's relationship with one of his friends or why they were chasing her, he only fought them because one, they were notorious gangsters and two, the girl was in a torn white gown. Only, Atom knew of what he was picturing in his mind. So he punched and kicked and punched again and again, while adding some extra kicks in for good measure.

He was then surprised when Desiree joined him in this, after all, if he would've thought she would flee but no, here she was, round house kicking Dinky in the face.

"That's good enough," said Atom, after a while, "We've got them all tied up. Literally."

"But they ruined my wedding," she said, adding, sighing, "Have it your way."

"I'm sorry... who were you marrying?"

Before Desiree could answer, Huck was shouting, "Dezie?! Dezie?! Desie?!" looking for her, then as soon as he spotted her, he ran toward her, "Are you all right?"

Desiree to Atom, explained, smiling, "My fiance."

"That's your fiance?!" asked Atom, shocked yet smiling, "That extreme doormat?"

"Extreme doormat huh?" she said, looking Huck over closely, "Maybe I shouldn't," much to his displeasure, "Or maybe I should!"

With that, Huck kissed her right then and there, in front of Atom, without interruption until someone behind him shouted, "Mush!"

It was Yogi, with the others.

"Let's go back," Huck said to Desiree, with a silly grin.

From the spaceship, a female voice asked, "Atom Ant? Is it all right to leave the ship?"

Everyone who wasn't a superpowered ant or a knocked out gangster or on the ship was starstuck.

...

Back at the church, somebody came running in, shouting, "The bride and groom are back and they brought extra guests!"

...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

The crowd, bears, cats, humans, squirrels, ants, mice, dogs in a church packed to the brim, cheered as Huck and Desiree did as they were told.

...

The after-party was one of the most diverse events this place had seen in years. Here they were dancing with superheroes, detectives, secret agents, zoo animals, professional mice chasers, etc. with a cat-themed band that was recently saved from being stuck in space performing with a rival band that consisted of actual cats! Say what you want but these cats do their own thing. Jabba da, Jabba da.

The party was fantastic and Huck was glad to have all his friends drop everything, just to be at his wedding. For that, he was thankful for Atom Ant, it was him who sent a mass text of a picture of Desiree and her devilishly handsome fiance together with an explanation.

When he was about to thank Atom, Mrs. Fleur, now his mother-in-law walked up to him, asked oh-so-casually, "All right, how do you know my daughter's, now your wife's username?"

"Pardon?" asked Huck, confused.

"One of your friends," she explained, "Mentioned it off-handedly to you in the church, remember? DesertFlower1988?"

"DesertFlower1988?" he repeated out loud as Desiree walked up to him.

"Yes?"

Huck, holding her paws, looking into her eyes, asked, "Are you DesertFlower1988 online?"

"Yes, why?" she asked and then Huck kissed her again.

Atom, seeing this, shouted out, "Huck, that's the reason honeymoons were invented! Have some patience, dog!" He and his group, consisting of Hong Kong Phooey, Secret Squirrel, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, Blue Falcon, the only two human males that were stuck on that ship, the rival band's lead singer, Chuckling Chipmunk, various guys that Desiree probably knew, Mrs. Fleur, and surprisingly, Mr. Fleur, now Huck's father-in-law, all laughed.

"I'm M-BlueHomber1958," he told her, making her eyes light up and her smile even brighter, again they went closer but again, Atom shouted, "Honeymoon!", much to everyone's amusement.

"Group photo time!"

Everyone at the party all gathered around, making faces and posing for the camera, picture being taken by two strangely familiar human males who went by the names 'Bill' and 'Joe', to commemorate the day that an uptown girl joined a backstreet guy in holy matrimony.

*_FLASH*_

One would've thought that there was no way that a rich gal like Desiree could never belong with Huck and his group of weirdo friends but here, in the photograph, she just proved she did and loved every minute of it.

**The End**

* * *

**Now on to my Boo-Boo x Snulu fanfic! See ya later, dudes!**


End file.
